


Clearing the Air

by dw10rosefan (jamesonandedit)



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesonandedit/pseuds/dw10rosefan
Summary: In the aftermath of their engagement, Jamie and Eddie continue to confess their true feelings for one another.*Missing scene from 8x22/Nothing Holding Us Back.*





	Clearing the Air

“Jamie?” Eddie said, breaking the silence as the newly engaged couple was driving from the mini golf course back to Brooklyn Heights.

“Yeah?” 

“Are you sure we aren’t rushing into this?”

Jamie’s face fell. “Are you getting cold feet, Ed? Are you saying you don’t want to marry me?” He sounded hurt.

“No, of course not.” Eddie quickly answered. “It’s just we quickly went from being just friends and partners to dating to being engaged. I was really caught off-guard, that’s all. On the other hand, I would never say no to your proposal. You are the only man I want to spend the rest of my life with.” 

“And you are the only woman for me. Like I said earlier, we have been ‘seeing each other’ on and off for almost five years. And in that time, we got to know each other better on a personal and professional level. I am glad to we waited to get to this point, because we know where our strengths and weaknesses are and we can work through them together. After what we have both been through already this past year, I think we are ready for this.” There was a pause. “At least I am, are you?”

She put her hand in his and they both smiled. “I am ready and you’re right, lambchop. We both deserve this. We have been through a lot together. It’s just…are you sure your dad will be okay with this, the two of us engaged and riding together?”

“He can’t really do about it since there is nothing in the guide books prohibiting what we’re doing. The thing is, no matter what we will get through this together, you and me are in it for the long haul, okay?”

“Okay.” There was another long silence before Jamie spoke up again.

“Eddie, can I confess something to you?”

“What?”

“When you came back to the precinct after being shot, I told you I had been thinking about a lot of things.”

“Yeah, I remember. I asked about what, but Barry arrived before you answered and then you said after Barry left to enjoy the concert. Why?”

“Because, I lied. What I really wanted to confess is that I was, I am, in love with you and I am willing to do anything for us to be together. But seeing you with Barry made me realize the timing was off. You seemed so happy with him. You were moving on with your life. I knew you had feelings for me, but you didn’t want to ruin our partnership.”

“Jamie, it was a mistake getting back together with Barry. I wasn’t in love with him. He was just a distraction, since I thought I couldn’t be with you. The truth is, I could never move on from you. You are a huge part of my life, and I want us to still be partners, and I cannot wait for us to become Mr. and Mrs. Jameson Reagan.”

“That has a nice ring to it, no pun intended.”

Eddie rolled her eyes as Jamie chuckled.

“Thank you for agreeing to marry me.”

“Thank you for asking.” He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

“I love you Jamie.”

“I love you too Eddie.”

This was the start of a brand-new partnership, one that was a long time coming and worth the wait.


End file.
